1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to creating temporary structures and more specifically to a modular building panel, which may be used to create walls, floors, ceilings and roofs for temporary structures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,193 to Altizer discloses a modular building panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,463 to Mancini, Jr. discloses a composite modular building panel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,407 to Wilson discloses modular building panels and method of constructing walls from the same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,336 to Matsubara discloses modular units, modular structures having modular units, and method for constructing structures.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a modular building panel, which may be used to create walls, floors, ceilings and roofs for temporary structures.